


You Don't Have to Be Alone Tonight

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911sPOCAppreciationWeek, Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, episode coda 1.08, missing scene between episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Takes place after 1.08 ends, Carlos is sitting by TK's bedside after everyone heads home, Paul won't let his new friend be alone so he stays with Carlos. This is the conversation the two have.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Paul Strickland, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	You Don't Have to Be Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with the last couple days for 911/LS POC appreciation week but then the amazing TarlosBuddie on Tumblr and I were talking and she talked about friendships we wished we'd seen more of or would want to see more of next seasons and Paul and Carlos jumped to mind. Hope you all enjoy this.

Long after the others had left the hospital, gone home to get some rest Carlos Reyes sat at TK's bedside, he couldn't believe the feelings that were coming up, strong, powerful feelings. 

A cup was sat on the table by the bed, a dark hand retracted, making Carlos look over his shoulder.

“I thought you might be thirsty.” Paul Strickland walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair there. 

“Thank you.” Carlos shifted the hand from TK's hair long enough to take a drink, blinking at the spiced hot chocolate. “Really? Not a bit stereotypical?”

Paul chuckled, “Maybe a bit, but I love it too so I figured I'd take a chance. Probably not as good as homemade or whatever but you take what you can get right?”

Carlos nodded, taking another sip and setting the cup down before returning his fingers to TK's hair.

“They say when he's gonna wake up?”

“When he's ready.” Carlos replied, choking up again, “Could be minutes, could be hours, days, weeks. It's up to him now.”

Paul nodded slowly, sighing, “He'll be up and dancing the night away with you soon. TK's stubborn, like his old man.”

Carlos smiled softly, “I hope so. There's so much I haven't had a chance to tell him. So much I'm not sure he's ready to hear. So much I'm not sure I'm even ready to say.”

“Life is short Carlos, can be shorter still with the lives we lead. We all learned that tonight.” Paul gently, carefully rolled his cup between his palms, “Don't wait. If you care about him, and it seems like you do, tell him.”

Carlos nodded, “When he wakes up, when he's healing.”

The pair sat together through most of the night. Eventually Owen came back and the two men said their good-byes to TK for now and headed home to get some sleep before their shifts. They rode in the elevator down to where they'd parked their cars, hugging each other tight and heading off to their respective homes to rest and recover from nearly losing their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.


End file.
